Total Drama Demigods
by Davnthewarlock
Summary: What if the characters from percy jackson were forced to compete in total drama island? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi! I'm Chris McLean, the super handsome host of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour! I'm here to tell you about my awesome new show! The gods contacted me and asked me to do a new season where their kids would go through all the crap I put those kids from the other seasons through. And they're actually paying me to do it! God, I love this job! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will actually see this show besides the gods? Find out on Total Drama Demigod!"

Any advice is welcomed as are reviews. Btw,should this be in first person POV or third?


	2. Welcome to the island

**Percy POV**

The day had started out normal at camp half blood until Chiron called us to the dining area. He said that a few of us would be going on a "special trip".

"Alright. The following campers will be going. Percy Jackson, (Why was I not surprised?) Annabeth Chase, (Again, not too surprising) Grover Underwood (Seriously, doesn't anybody else do anything around here?) Nico Diangelo, Clarisse Larue, Chris Rodriguez, Tyson, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Kate Gardner, and Drew. Once you are done your lunch, get ready to go."

So, after we finished eating Chiron took us to a boat.

"So, um…where are we going?"

Chiron looked kind of irritated. He sighed and looked at me "You will see soon enough Percy. Good luck."

As he trotted off, Annabeth came up next to me. "Hey, seaweed brain."

I smiled. "Hey, wise girl. You don't know what's going on, do you?"

"Nope, I'm just as confused as you are."

"As confused as me? And here I thought you were smart."I got a stiff punch in the arm for that one. Gods, she is awesome.

In a few hours, the boat pulled up to a dock. Some guy was standing there grinning.

"Welcome, children of the gods! My name is Chris McLean."

Behind me, the Stolls both shouted "No way!" Connor asked "The Chris McLean?"

"The one and only. The stunningly good looking host of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour! Can you guess why you're here?"

The Stolls were grinning with excitement. I was still completely confused. Then, Clarisse spoke up.

"Can you guess that we don't give a-"

"You're here to compete in my new show. Total Drama Demigods!"

"Awesome!" shouted the Stolls."

Clarisse said "And why would we want to do that?"

"Well first of all, you have to."

"Says who?"

"Your parents. This was all their idea."

This time, Annabeth spoke up "You're kidding."

"Nope. They're actually paying me to torture you kids in a reality T.V. show. You feeling the love?"

"We are!" Shouted the Stolls.

Okay, I didn't know which of the gods came up with this idea, but I seriously wanted to kick their ass.

"Okay," I said "Why would our parents ask you to do that?"

"They thought it would be funny. And trust me, it's gonna be." He grinned evilly.

"Chris, you don't want to make me compete" said Drew.

"Nice try kid, but charm speak doesn't work on me. You're all competing whether you want to or not. But, you might want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"For the grand prize of one million dollars!"

Now I was interested. A million dollars? That was worth putting up with some crap for.

"I will assign teams once the rest of the contestants arrive."

So, we waited for about twenty minutes, then a second boat pulled up to the dock. I was surprised when our friend Thalia was the first person to walk off.

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey Annabeth, long time no see." She walked over and gave me a hug too. "Yo Percy, how ya been?" she asked with a knowing smile. I blushed a little and said " I've been great. So how come you aren't with the hunters?"

She sighed. "Lady Artemis wanted me to come compete in this game. So, here I am. And you all might as well go home now, because I came to win."

I smirked "Yeah, too bad I'm winning."

"You wish Percy."

Chris said "Yo, Thalia, you mind moving? We have other contestants that need to get off. I'm getting charged more the longer this boat is docked here."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from the boat. A girl came from the boat. But I must have been seeing things, because I could have sworn she was-

"Silena?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

Silena smiled and nodded "Hey Clarisse." Someone came out and stood next to Silena. It looked like-

"B-Beckendorf?" I asked.

"Hey Percy. How have you been?" He smirked and looked between me and Annabeth.

Seriously, how did he know that? Is that really the sort of thing ghosts talked about?

Annabeth looked at them, stunned. "How are you two even here?"

Beckendorf smiled "Nicos' dad pulled a few strings."

A large, muscled guy with shoulder length black hair came off the boat and looked around at everyone before smiling. He said in an extremely friendly voice"Hi, I'm Mark, son of Ares." He stepped aside and another person got off the boat. She was a pretty redheaded girl with a warm smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Nicole, daughter of Apollo."

Chris spoke up "Welcome campers, to Total Drama Demigods! Here, you will compete in difficult challenges to win one million dollars!"

Everyone, including me, cheered.

"First things first. To make sure this is actually challenging, all weapons and magic items will be confiscated."

As he collected everyones' items, I smirked. "Mine always comes back to my pocket. Oh well, guess you can't take it. Too bad."

"Thank you for pointing that out Percy." He smiled his evil smile and threw me a pair of pants. I was confused at first until I realized they had no pockets. "You'll be wearing pants like these for the whole season."

_**Great**_**,**I thought. _**There goes my advantage.**_

"Now, I'll divide you all into teams." I got nervous. I hoped I would be on the same team as Annabeth. "Team one. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Conner, Katie, Drew, Clarisse, and Chris R."

Okay, pretty solid team. And I was on a team with my girlfriend and my brother. But I was bummed and kind of nervous being against Grover, Nico and Thalia.

"Team two. Nico, Thalia (Nico was smiling for some reason when he said this.), Silena, Charles, Mark, Nicole, Travis, and Grover. Team one will be known as the roaring Hydras. And team two will be known as the shrieking furies."

I said "Okay, so we're in teams. Now what"

"Now, it's time for your first challenge."

**Okay I want to know. Should I keep writing in first person or switch to third? Also, I was thinking of making this like total drama world tour where they are required to sing once per episode. Should I? As I am uploading this it is Friday the 8****th****. If you guys review I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow night (Saturday the ninth) So please review!**


	3. Who's scaring who?

**Percys' POV**

We all stood, waiting to be told what the challenge was. I'm not sure what normal challenges were like with this guy, but if they were entertaining to the Stolls, they couldn't be good.

Chris said "The first challenge will only involve four people. Two from each team. Each team must choose one person to try and scare somebody from the other team. You must also pick one person to be scared by someone from the other team. Whoever scares the other teams' person the most wins. Whatever team loses will have to vote someone off."

I looked over at the other team and heard Thalia say "Well, Nico is good at freaking people out. No offense. I say he does the scaring."

I gulped. I didn't envy whatever poor sucker had to be scared by Nico.

"Well, Percy is really brave. I say he goes."

Of course, why did I expect anything different? Annabeth turned to me.

"That okay with you Seaweed Brain?"

I nodded. It looked like the other team had picked Thalia to be scared. Okay, all we had to do was use her fear of heights to win. I figured Annabeth might know about it and was going to ask her to do it, but then Drew spoke up.

"I'll do the scaring!"

Clarisse snorted "You? Yeah right!"

"Just because you can't be tough and good looking at the same time doesn't mean I can't"

After we restrained Clarisse from killing Drew, Chris said "One more thing. Apollo liked season three. More specifically, he liked when I made the kids sing in every episode. So as a special treat for him, I'm going to make one of you sing today."

Nico groaned. "Oh come on! Singing sucks!"

"Well I'm glad you think that. It makes the fact that you're the one who's going to sing even funnier."

We all laughed as Nico groaned.

"And you have to sing while you scare Percy. Okay kids, you have ten minutes to think of something to do."

When the ten minutes were up, I felt nervous. Nico was one of the few people that scared me even a little bit. I was not looking forward to what he would do to scare me.

"Alright. Nico scares Percy first. Everyone can watch, but no talking or interfering."

Chris lead us to a large building. Inside, Nico was sitting at a table. I sat down across from him and tried to sound confident. "Okay squirt, what are you gonna do?" He frowned and started singing.

_Nico: Don't you disrespect me little man  
>Don't you derogate or deride<br>You're in my world now, not your world  
>And I've got friends on the other side<br>Voices:(He's got friends on the other side)  
><em> 

I frowned. "Um, what were those voices? 

_Nico: That's an echo,just a little something we have here, a little parlor trick. Don't worry._

_Sit down at my table  
>Put your mind at ease<br>If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
>I can read your future<br>I can change it 'round some too  
>I look deep into your heart and soul<br>You do have a soul, don't you?  
>Make your wildest dreams come true<br>I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried  
>And I've got friends on the other side<br>Voices: (He's got friends on the other side)  
><em>

The voices were starting to creep me out a lot.

_Nico : The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
>The past, the present, and the future as well<br>The cards, the cards, just take three  
>Take a little trip into your future with me<em>

_Now you young man are from the sea  
>You come from a line of royalty<br>I'm a royal myself on my father's side  
>Your lifestyle's not high<br>And your funds are low  
>You need to win this little contest to get the dough<em>

Okay, he was starting to annoy me. Why wasn't he trying to scare me? He was only confusing me and creeping me out.

_Nico: Wanna help your mom out, huh fishboy?  
>You might never get rich<br>But poorness ties you down  
>You just wanna be free; hop from place to place<br>But freedom takes green_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need  
>And when I look into the future it's the green that I see<em>

_On you little man I don't wanna waste much time  
>You've been through a lot all your life<br>You've been through a lot with your mother, with your girlfriend, and your brother  
>And if you was married, you'd go through a lot with your wife<br>But in your future the you I see  
>Is exactly the man you always wanted to be<em> 

I gave an irritated sigh. "Nico, can you cut the fortune teller crap and just try to scare me?"

He smirked. "Okay, but first."

_Nico :Shake my hand, c'mon boy, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?  
><em> 

I sighed and shook his hand. "Now let's just get on with it."

He gave me an evil smile "Okay Percy. Enjoy." He snapped his fingers. Skeletons, ghosts, and other creatures from the underworld surrounded me. They all looked hideous and terrifying. But, I had seen worse so I wasn't really phased by it. Then, he snapped his fingers again and I saw terrifying memories from several of my adventures. And, honestly, I was starting to get scared. Then Nico smirked and said. "Hey Percy, wanna be your "true self" again?"

I yelled in terror "No!"  
><em>Nico: Yes!<em>

_Are you ready?  
>Voices: (Are you ready?)<br>Nico: Are you ready?  
>Voices: (Are you ready?)<br>Nico: Transformation central.  
>Voices: (Transformation central.)<br>Nico: Transformation central.  
>Voices: (Transformation central.)<br>Nico: Transmogrification central.  
>Can you feel it?<em>

I was shrinking, whiskers began growing on my face.

_Nico: You're changing, you're changing, you're changing all right  
>I hope you're satisfied<br>But if you ain't don't blame me  
>You can blame my friends on the other side<br>(You got what you wanted, what you want's what you get)  
><em> 

I looked in a mirror in the room. I was a freaking Guinea pig again! I started tried to talk, but just kept making Guinea pig noises. 

_Nico: HUSH!_

Chris laughed. "Well, I'd say he's scared. Good work Nico. Now can you get rid of the skeletons? They're stinking the place up."

Nico snapped his fingers and all the undead disappeared. Annabeth ran over and fed me a vitamin, turning me back to normal. I was shaking and must have looked pretty scared. Annabeth grabbed me and kissed me, and I stopped shaking.

"You okay, Percy?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I really hope Drew thought of something good to scare Thalia."

Thalia and Drew both sat down at the table.

"Okay Thalia, to scare you, I will show you the scariest, ugliest, most disgusting creature ever."

Thalia actually looked slightly nervous, which I took as a good sign. "What is it?"

Drew turned and pointed at…Tyson?

Tyson looked confused for a second, then I think he understood because he started to cry. I looked back over at Drew and was going to go beat the living crap out of her; but I saw Thalia had beat me to it. Drew was lying on the ground, smoking. Thalia was still pointing at her, a look of rage on her face.

Chris laughed. "Looks like all Drew managed to do was piss her off and nearly make me die of laughter. I freaking love this show! Anyway, the roaring hydras lose. That means you're going to vote someone off."

A few hours later, we were sitting around a campfire. I was nervous. Annabeth said Drew should be voted off since she cost us the game, but I had been scared out of my wits. I cost us the game too. I looked up at Chris, who was holding a plate of marshmallows.

"This is the campfire ceremony. These are marshmallows. There are seven marshmallows, and eight of you. When I call your name, you will come up and get one. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, and take the boat of losers out of here. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Annabeth."

Annabeth stood up, took a marshmallow, and sat down next to me, smiling.

"Six marshmallows left. The next one goes to Tyson."

I smiled gladly. He had a bad enough day already, voting him off would have only made it worse.

"Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Connor."

They all took their marshmallows and sat down. That left just me and Drew.

"And the final Marshmallow of the night goes to…."

He held a silence for like half a minute. The suspense was killing me!

"Percy."

I got up and took the last marshmallow before sitting down next to Annabeth, who kissed me on the cheek.

Drew looked completely stunned. "What? How could you idiots vote me off?"

Chris pointed to the dock. "Boat of losers is waiting Drew."

"Fine! Have fun without me losers!"

Tyson, ever the nice one, was the only one to say. "Bye Drew! I will miss you!"

"Ew! I'm really glad I won't be around you any more, you freak!"

Tyson started to cry. I felt a tug in my gut, and a huge wave swept Drew onto the boat.

She got up and spit out water. Everyone started to laugh. The boat drove off, with Drew shouting some rather vulgar things from it.

We all turned and walked off to our cabins. Chris was saying something to the cameras behind us.

"Our first challenge is over, and our first camper has been sent home. What will the next challenge be? Will there be more singing? Will the footage of Percy as a guinea pig end up on Youtube? Find out next time on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Okay, so what did everyone think? Any good? Suggestions? Do you guys think I should make this like world tour with singing in every episode? Should I keep writing in first person? Any ideas for challenges? Please review.**

**The song from this chapter .com/watch?v=yZAY-78zhmw**

**Again, please review.**


	4. Mystery meat

"Last time on Total Drama Demigods, the campers all met the greatest host ever; me. The first challenge was a scare off between the two teams, with Nico scaring Percy half to death and turning him into a guinea pig. Drew tried to scare Thalia but all she got was a lightning bolt to the head for her efforts. When it was time for the hydras to vote someone off, guess who it was? What challenge is in store today? Who will be going home? How many views is the video of guinea pig Percy going to get on YouTube? Find out the answer to two of these questions on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Percy Pov**

I woke up and got a shower before heading down to the dining area. When I got there, I looked around for Annabeth but couldn't find her. I guess she'd decided to sleep in. I looked around; this place reminded me of a school cafeteria. I went up and got in line. When I got to the front, this big dude put my breakfast on my plate. And I say breakfast in the loosest term possible. I really couldn't tell what was on my tray. And was it my imagination, or did it move?

I saw Tyson and sat at his table with him. He had already finished his breakfast. I took a bite of my food and nearly choked to death! It was disgusting! I pushed my tray away.

Tyson asked. "Can I eat your food if you won't finish it?" I guess Tyson must have an iron stomach or something. I told him sure and gave him my food.

A few minutes later, Grover, Thalia, and Nico came and sat with us.

"Hey guys" Thalia said.

"Hey. What brings you to enemy territory?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just let meals be neutral time, okay?"

I nodded at her and smiled when Annabeth came into the room. She caught my glance and smiled back.

Nico and Thalia made gagging sounds and I shot them a death glare. Thalia shut up, but Nico glared right back and I stopped glaring, causing him to chuckle. "Something wrong Percy?"

Thalia and Grover were both laughing at me. But come on, the kid turned me into a guinea pig; I'm allowed to be nervous around him.

Annabeth sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek before starting her lunch,nearly dying from it, then giving it to Tyson.

"What exactly did I just eat?" she asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"You have no idea? Stop the freaking presses."

"Watch it wise girl." I said jokingly.

She smirked "Or what, Seaweed brain?"

I kissed her "Or else I'll do that again."

"And how exactly is that a punishment?"

Nico groaned "Would you two stop flirting? Geeze."

I smirked "What's wrong Nico? Jealous?"

Nico just rolled his eyes.

We all talked for a while until Chris came in. "Good morning campers!"

Clarisse grumbled something about the food making it suck then Connor said "Yeah, can't we have some real food?" He looked like he was going to say more, but a butcher knife flew out of the kitchen and hit the wall behind him. I turned and saw the big guy glaring at him. Connor laughed nervously and said "On second thought, I love this food."

"I see you've all met chef Hatchet. He will be cooking your meals for the whole time you're here."

Everyone except Tyson groaned. Connor started to say something again then another knife hit the wall behind him, shutting him up.

"So anyway, congratulations to the furies for winning yesterday. By the way, Nico, Apollo wanted me to tell you he loved your singing." Nico smiled, clearly pleased with himself, then frowned. "Um…Chris? Am I going to have to sing again today?"

"Nope. There will only be songs on days when I want them. This is not one of those days."

There were relived sighs all around.

"Now, for today's' challenge. Each team will start on opposite sides of a large hill. In a cave on the hill, there is a treasure chest. The first team to get to the chest and take what's inside wins!"

I looked across at Nico and Thalia "You guys are going down."

Nico looked back "Don't count on it, Fuzzball."

Me and him sat there glaring at each other when Chris said. "Tension between campers, huh? This seems like the perfect time to introduce the confessional."

He lead us to an outhouse with a video camera duct taped to the inside door.

"This is the confession can. Here you can get things off your chest in complete privacy. And don't worry, this does not go on T.V."

The grin on his face and the chuckles from the Stolls pretty much told me that wasn't true. So, in a few minutes both teams were in place at their sides of the hill. The first thing we had to do was cross a bridged over a river to get there. As we started to cross, a huge form emerged from the water next to us. It was a sea serpent of some kind. I got ready for it to attack us, but instead it said.

"If you wish to cross the river, you must answer me these questions three."

Great…..

**Thalia POV**

As soon as everyone was ready we started for the hill. We had to cross some bridge first, but halfway across a freaking sea monster came up.

"If you wish to pass, you must answer me these questions three."

Behind me, Mark said "We really don't have time for this. Thalia, how about you show him what happened to Drew?"

I smirked and pointed at the water the serpent was in. One fried sea monster later, we started heading up the hill.

**Percy POV**

Since the monster just asked ocean related questions(shocking, I know) it took about ten seconds between me and Annabeth to answer them. So we continued our way up the hill until we saw the cave in the distance. When we reached the entrance we saw it blocked by a wall of…..solid meat? Okay, gross.

"Alright kids, to get to the chest, you'll have to eat your way in!"

Annabeth sighed "Please, tell me you're kidding."

"I think we both know I'm not kidding." He said. "Now get munching!"

"Well, I guess we don't have much choice" I said.

So, we started to eat our way through the wall of meat. It was gross, but hey; it beat chef's cooking. And at least everyone was being tough and just doing it. Even Katie helped, even though she looked ready to puke. It would have taken us forever, but with Tyson on our team, we got through in a few minutes.

**Thalia POV**

A wall of meat…A freaking wall of meat. It was becoming pretty obvious that Chris was not right in the head. He really expected us to eat through this? If I wasn't going to win a million dollars from, I probably would have killed him.

Well, since it was a wall of meat, obviously Grover wasn't going to be of any help. So, the rest of us dug in. It was pretty slow going, and there was a lot of it to eat. Within a few minutes, everyone was clutching their stomachs and groaning.

I looked at Grover. "Come on goat boy. Help us!"

He shook his head. "I-I can't. I'm a vegetarian."

Nico growled. "Just this once Grover! Suck it up and help us!"

"B-but"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark get back up and start eating at the wall again.

"I can do it" he said, though he looked like he was going to be sick.

**Percy POV**

We went into a large cavern. At the other end, I could make out the shape of a large chest.

"It can't be this easy" Annabeth said.

"Easy?" asked Katie "I didn't think eating through that gross meat wall was easy."

"I know, but I still feel like that wouldn't be the last thing in our way. There might be some traps, or-"

Clarisse interrupted "Well I'm not scared! Now get out of my way cowards!" and started running ahead.

She got about ten feet before she fell in the hole. Clarisse: always a stubborn idiot.

We told her we'd come back for her and went around the hole. About three seconds after that, something hooked on the back of Chris R's shirt and pulled him up to the cave ceiling. Then, a bolder almost flattened us. Luckily, Tyson stopped it.

Finally, we got to the chest. But of course, when we tried to open it, we found out it was locked.

I looked at Connor "Can you get this open?"

"Of course I can. I just need a few minutes."

I had no clue how far behind the other team was. I just hoped Connor could finish before they got here.

**Thalia POV**

Mark finally ate through the wall, then promptly ran behind some nearby bushes and threw up. The rest of us went into the cave. I could see the chest on the other end. I couldn't see the other team anywhere.

"This seems too easy."

Grover sighed. "I'm sure it's fine Thalia."

"But that couldn't have been it. There has to be something else."

"It's just a cave Thalia, and there aren't any monsters in here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, we need to hurry before the other team gets here."

As if on cue, I saw the other team moving across the cave.

"Fine."

Everyone, including Mark, who had come into the cave a short while after us, ran ahead.

We got about ten feet before we fell into the hole.

**Percy POV**

After what seemed like forever, Connor finally got the chest open.

We looked inside the chest and gasped. Inside were hundreds of gold Drachmas. Definitely a good prize.

"Awesome!" shouted Connor "Look at all the-"

"Special Total Drama golden drachmas" interrupted Annabeth, who was reading one "Usable in the mess hall towards the purchase of peanut butter sandwiches and water."

All of us groaned except for Tyson, who was jumping up and down with joy. We decided to give them to him, since peanut butter sandwiches were like his favorite thing ever.

"Good work hydras!" said Chris as he came up to us "You win the challenge! Which means, all your sorry butts are safe from elimination."

I smiled "Great. But um..our friends need help from those traps."

"Oh yeah..about that..you guys wanna do me a little favor?"

**Thalia POV**

After waiting for what felt like hours, Chris finally let us out of the hole.

"Furies, you lost the challenge. Which means, one of you is going home"

**A few hours later: Nico POV**

We all sat around the campfire, waiting to be told who was going home. Everyone looked nervous, and I don't blame them. Even I was feeling kind of nervous, though I doubted I'd be the one getting voted off. I had a feeling I knew who was going home, and I hoped I was right.

Chris came out, carrying a tray of marshmallows. "Alright campers. These are marshmallows. There are seven of them, and eight of you. Seven of you will get one. One of you will not. Whoever does not get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, and take the boat of losers out of here. And you can't come back; ever. The first marshmallow goes to…Thalia."

I smiled as she got up and took her marshmallow. I was kind of glad she wasn't leaving.

"Next one goes to….Nicole"

Nicole grinned and got her marshmallow. She smiled at everyone before sitting back down.

"And marshmallows for… Mark, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, and….."

My eyes went wide. They couldn't be voting me off, could they?

"…Nico."

I sighed with relief before going and getting my marshmallow. Grover had his head down.

Chris said "Dock of shame for you dude."

Thalia gave Grover a hug. "I'll miss ya goat boy."

I walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Take care Grover."

Then Mark came over and shook Grover's hand. "It was great meeting you Grover. Sorry you're leaving."

I blinked. I could not believe a child of Ares was being nice. All the ones I knew were usually jerks.

As Grover sailed away, we all said goodnight and went to bed.

**Confessional: Mark**

"So, Grover's out of the game. No big deal. He was easily expendable. They all are, actually. For right now, some of them are helpful. But as soon as they outlive their usefulness, they'll be gone too. This game should be pretty easy. I have everyone on my team thinking I'm a nice guy they can trust. Manipulating them is gonna be a piece of cake. I mean, it took me three seconds to make them get rid of Grover. This game is mine"

**Docks: Chris**

"Ah, looks like we have our evil genius for this season. Awesome! Two campers have been eliminated and both teams are still evenly numbered. Will one team gain the upper hand? Will Mark keep running the game? Will Tyson get sick from all those peanut butter sandwiches? Find out next time on Total Drama Demigods!"

**What did you guys think? I wanted to right a chapter really badly so I got this one done quickly. As for the songs, you guys seemed divided on whether or not to use them. I decided to compromise by using songs in certain chapters where I think they really fit well. Anyway, please review. I would love to hear some feedback and I am open to any ideas you guys have. Especially for challenges. So review!**


	5. Water War

"Last time on Total Drama Demigods, the campers competed in an uphill race for treasure. Both teams easily made it past the sea monster, but had trouble getting through a wall of solid meat. Clarisse proved her level of intelligence by getting herself stuck in a hole. Grover refusing to help his team and getting them stuck in a ditch made them vote him off. Who woulda thought? Two campers down, fourteen to go. Who's going home next? What's in store for the campers? I'm not telling. But maybe you'll find out on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Percy POV**

I walked into the mess hall, feeling exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep because Travis and Katie had fighting all night. I'm not really sure what it was this time. They always argued because Travis insisted on pranking Katie every chance he got. It used to be funny, but now it's just annoying. So, I basically sleepwalked over to the line, got my breakfast, and sat down at the table with Tyson, Thalia, and Nico. Once again, I couldn't really tell you what was for breakfast. All I know is, I lost my appetite as soon as it swallowed my fork.

I saw Connor go back into the kitchen to talk to Chef about his food. A few seconds later, he came running back out while Chef chased him with a butcher knife. The two of them ran out of the mess hall, and I really didn't want to know what happened next. I let out a tired sigh and looked back at everyone at my table.

"Percy, you look terrible this morning" said Nico.

"Don't worry Nico, he looks terrible every morning" said Thalia.

I just rolled my eyes at them. Tyson was already finishing my breakfast. Seriously, how Tyson didn't die from chef's food was beyond me.

"So" I asked "Ready to lose again?"

Thalia rolled her eyes "You got lucky Percy, this time you're going down."

A few minutes later, Annabeth came in and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Seaweed brain."

"Good morning Wise girl."

Thalia rolled her eyes "If you guys are gonna make out, let Nico and me go sit at another table first."

I raised an eyebrow "Why? You guys want some privacy for when you make out?"

I got a lightning bolt to the head and laughter from Nico and Thalia as my answer. I got back up just as Chris entered the mess hall.

"Good morning everybody! Ready for your next challenge?"

Everyone groaned.

"Great! Today, we're going underwater!"

Now that got my attention. Doing a challenge underwater sounded like fun.

"Great" Thalia said "You have fishboy on your team. That's so unfair."

"Might as well give up now, then." I said.

"Keep dreaming."

"And today, we will also being doing a song!" Chris shouted.

Cool, I actually knew what song I could sing too.

"Percy, if you sing "Under the Sea" I swear I am going to dump you" said Annabeth, as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh cmon! It's a great song!"

"Well I've heard it waaay too many times Seaweed brain, just sing something else!"

Chris cleared his throat. "Anyway, everyone besides Percy and Tyson need to take one of these pills so you don't drown."

After everyone took their pills, we went to the beach and swam out into the ocean.

"Alright campers, your first challenge is to swim through these mines!"

He pointed. In the distance, I could see several mines, chained to the sea floor. If anyone touched those things, they'd be blown to bits.

"You can't be serious" I said. There was no way even Chris would be insane enough to let us do that challenge.

"I'm totally se-hold on" He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. How it was working underwater, I have no idea. "Hello? Yeah. Uh huh. Okay." He hung up his phone. "Okay, apparently if I make you guys do that, I'll have to listen to opera music for eternity or something like that. So, new challenge! There is a replica of Poseidon's trident hidden around here somewhere. First team to find it and get it wins. But be careful, there are also some monsters hidden around here. And considering none of you have weapons….yeah, avoid the monsters."

This challenge sounded a lot less…what's the word? Suicidal. So, we immediately started searching. Everyone split up into groups, and after having to hear a few comments about how me and Annabeth had better not go and make out somewhere, we all started searching. And yes, me and Annabeth did go off and make out after a few minutes. So what? But, we got done quickly and went back to searching.

"Hey Annabeth, you don't think Chris would have hid it in the minefield do you?"

"I don't think he would have. And even if it was, only a complete retard would search there."

I looked at the mines and saw Travis swimming towards them. "Point taken."

Me and Annabeth laughed then started looking again.

**Mark POV**

Once everyone split up to search, I decided to help the team win in a different way. Last challenge, when we played fair and square, we lost. So now it was time to try a little sabotage. I saw a cliff, which lead into a large trench. Next to it was a cave blocked by a large rock. I could almost feel the monster inside the cave. Then, I noticed Clarisse near it.

"Hey, Clarisse!"

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but you're my half sister, so I thought I'd tell you, I think the trident is in that cave."

"Why should I listen to you? You're on the other team."

"Listen, after what happened with that last challenge, your team is probably kind of annoyed with you. If I'm right, and you find the trident there, you'll be back in their good graces."

She seemed to think about that, then nodded and headed for the cave. This was way too easy.

**Percy POV**

Me and Annabeth were near the surface when we heard Clarisse shout "I found it!" She was pushing a rock out from in front of an underwater cave. The second the rock moved, light shot out and it Clarisse, then kept going up. I managed to get Annabeth and me out of the way, but everyone else got hit and vanished. I was thinking two things. One, Clarisse was getting voted off for this. And two, Chris must have put something in my water, cause I could have sworn I saw Ursula from the freaking little mermaid come out of the cave.

"Um…Chris? Am I seriously seeing that?" I asked.

"Yep. The gods brought her straight out of the movies just to fight you guys. Don't you feel special?"

I was going to say something, but then I saw her swim down into a trench and come out with…the trident! She started getting bigger and bigger. Me and everyone who was left (Annabeth, Thalia, and Mark) swam to the surface. Ursula emerged from the water, then did the oddest thing.

_Ursula:____This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea__  
>Triton can't be rid of me<br>Not that easily  
>And like all who dare defy me<br>He will learn his lesson well  
>Never toy with a girl like me <em>

She was freaking singing! Though I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, considering she was a Disney villain and all. I willed the waves to strike her while Thalia zapped her with lightning.

_Ursula:Flotsam! Jetsam!  
>Loyal darlings, strong as the tide<br>Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side  
>Right now! Mommy needs you<br>Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe! _

I was going to laugh at that, but them these two huge eels swam towards us. They grinned as they came towards us. I waved my hand and they crashed into each other so hard they disintegrated. Yeah, they weren't very tough. I saw that Ursula was pointing the trident at Annabeth. I used my powers to move her out of the way of a blast from the trident.

_What a feeble human  
>No, I can't believe my eyes<br>Such a stubborn half blood  
>Who is fighting for his prize<br>Without your precious girlfriend  
>Now you're crazy with revenge<br>I suppose I sympathize _

I scowled and hit her with a massive wave that almost knocked her over. Thalia shot lightning at her, but it bounced off the trident and hit me in the face.

"Sorry!"

_Flotsam! Jetsam!  
>Loyal darlings, strong as the tide<br>Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side  
>Right now! Mommy needs you<br>Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe! _

I smirked at her. "Sorry "mommy", your poopsies are toast!"

She let out a yell of rage and swung her trident at me and Annabeth. We ducked and Ursula hit Thalia in the head.

"Damnit Percy!" shouted Thalia.

"Hey, now we're even!"

Ursula scowled at us and let out another rage filled cry.

_This is not the end, my dears  
>I swear, I've just begun<br>It's not over until Ursula has won! _

I used a wave to get me up in the air. I kicked Ursula's hand and she dropped the trident. Mark picked it up.

"Mark, kill her!"

Instead, he turned and swam towards Chris. We had to dodge Ursula's tentacles for ten freaking minutes before Mark came back. He threw the trident and it pierced Ursula's chest.

"There"

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What? I was finishing the challenge."

Chris came up to us. "Thanks to Mark being a backstabbing traitor, the furies win! Hydras, you're sending someone home."

A few hours later, we sat at the campfire. Apparently that light had just sent everyone back to camp. Chris came with his plate of marshmallows again.

"Okay kids, there are six marshmallows and seven of you. Whoever does not get one must go to the dock of shame and take the boat of losers out of here. And you can't come back. Ever. The first one goes to Tyson."

I sighed, I knew who was going home tonight. It was obvious everyone had voted for Clarisse. She had told the team that Mark tricked her into moving that rock, but Annabeth and I were the only ones who believed her. Someone was getting sent home because Mark was a backstabbing jackass. And I was going to get him back for it.

"Percy, Katie, Annabeth, Connor, and…"

He held the pause for thirty seconds, which was seriously annoying.

"…Clarisse."

Most of the team looked shocked. But it had been Chris's plan to be voted off. He asked all of us to vote him off and voted for himself so Clarisse could stay in the game. I said a quick goodbye to Chris and went to bed. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Docks:Chris**

"Mark has shown his true colors to Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. Now that they know what they're dealing with, will they be able to take him down? Will Clarisse get payback for her boyfriend? Will I ever give these kids a break with these insane challenges? I think you know the answer to that last one. Find out the answers to the other two next time on Total Drama Demigods!"

**First of all, I'd like to give a special thanks to MelRose520 for suggesting the challenge for this chapter. So what did you guys think? I would love some feedback. And I am always open to suggestions. Please review! I do not own Percy Jackson, Total Drama, or the song used in this chapter.**


	6. Meet the boss

**My POV**

I sat in my room…er, I mean office, playing World Of Warcraft..I mean, okay fine, I was playing World Of Warcraft. Anyway, I was playing World of Warcraft when my cell phone rang.

I picked it up "Hello, you've reached Daveco. Writing crappy fanfics since 2011."

"Yo David, it's Chris."

"Oh. This better be important, I'm tanking the deadmines."

"Um…just wondering when you want to continue Total Drama."

"Total what?"

"Total Drama Demigods. You know, the only fanfic you have so far…."

"Oh yeah, that. Look, I've been busy." I cheered as I killed an ogre in my game.

"Yeah, really sounds like it. Listen…it's been over a week. Normally I'd like not having to work, but if we don't keep making new episodes, I don't get paid. So you need to get back to work, right now."

"What? Am I not allowed to enjoy spring break?"

"Didn't I just explain? I want to get paid!"

"And I want and army of robots that shoot delicious pizza from their arms and beat up people I don't like, but I ain't getting that either!"

"Well, when the gods get impatient and need someone to blame….."

"I see your point… Okay, I'll get back to work."

"Well I'm sure the readers are getting annoyed waiting, so you better make sure it's good."

"Chris, trust me, I've got big plans. I am going to bring those kids into a realm of madness the likes of which no one should ever endure."

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

"Get ready Chris, cause we aren't playing games anymore…"

"Awesome. Oh, Naruto is on…aw cmon. ANOTHER filler episode?"

I hung up the phone and begun to laugh evilly.

"Time to kick things up a notch. But I need advice on how to make the challenges as annoying, stupid, and confusing as possible. Somebody get me Michael Bay and M Night Shyamalan!" I smiled evilly and got to work.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I have had so much writer's block. New chapters are coming, I promise. Thank you for your patience.**


	7. Plants and underpants

"Last time on Total Drama Demigods, you know what? I don't even remember what happened last time. It's been like a month since then. Why did it take so long? Because David is extremely lazy. So, after bribes and threats from the gods, he has finally gotten off his butt and written another chapter. Will it be worth the wait? Probably not. But you'll find out for sure right now on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Percy POV**

There had been no challenges for weeks, and honestly, without those, the island was petty ni- oh, who am I kidding? It still sucked. The cabins were old and creaky, the showers were dirty, the ocean was full of- well, you don't want to know what the ocean was full of. Still, it beat the challenges Chris made us do.

I went to the mess hall to once again give my breakfast to Tyson after taking one look at it. Honestly, I think the food we were given violated about ten health laws. I watched Tyson eat it wondering how he didn't get food poisoning, when Nico and Thalia came and sat down.

"You guys always seem to be hanging out together a lot." I said. "Is there something you aren't telling everyone?"

"Only that you're an idiot" said Thalia.

"No, I'm pretty sure we say that all the time" replied Nico with a smirk.

"Ya, but it's so much fun reminding him he's an idiot that I kind of have to take every opportunity I can get."

I glared at them, which just made them burst out laughing. They kept it up until I blasted them with water. Then I laughed until I got zapped with lightning. So when Annabeth came to sit down next to me, I was smoking, and Nico and Thalia were drenched.

So when Annabeth came to sit down next to me, I was smoking, and Nico and Thalia were drenched.

"Honestly guys, why is it whenever you spend more than three seconds together this happens?"

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know, why is the god of poetry terrible at writing poems?"

I'm sure Annabeth would have gone into some long winded speech at that point, but suddenly Chris walked into the mess hall.

"Good morning campers! Guess what you get to do today!"

"I swear if you make us watch The Last Airbender movie again I am going to kill you" Clarisse snarled.

" I already told you, that was for science" Chris replied. "Anyway, today we are finally doing another challenge!"

Everyone groaned until Chris held up a DVD case for The Last Airbender.

"So, as I was saying. Todays challenge will put one camper from each team up against a savage monster. But you will not be able to bring any weapons with you. You can only use your hands, your powers, and anything you find lying around there. So, pick someone to compete from your team and have him or her sign this waver saying that we can not be held responsible for any horrible maiming or deaths."

Thunder rumbled outside. Chris flinched. "Okay! Geeze!" He held out two rings. "Courtesy of Hades. If you die while wearing these, you'll come back to life back here. So just pick a camper. My favorite show comes on in an hour and I want to have this done by then."

We split up into our teams. Almost immediately Annabeth said. "I vote Percy does the challenge, considering he's invincible."

I groaned as everyone nodded in agreement. I walked up to Chris to get my ring, and saw that the other team had chosen Mark. He was a son of Ares, so I figured he would probably be able to take down whatever monster they put him up against.

"Alright campers, get ready to see Percy get his butt kicked, because he's going first!"

Yep, just my luck. We walked outside and were suddenly teleported outside of a flower shop. I looked through the window and didn't see any people or monsters. Just a giant plant that I was pretty sure was a Venus fly trap.

"Um…so where's this monster I'm supposed to fight?"

Chris opened the door and pointed at the plant before shoving me inside. I walked up to the plant. "Um, okay, I'm just gonna destroy you now…."

Then the plant started moving and talking, and I could swear I could hear music playing in the background. Oh crap…..

**Better wait a minute.  
>Ya better hold the phone.<br>Ya better mind your manners.  
>Better change your tone. <strong>

Seriously? Was there something in the water at camp? Because I was pretty sure that plant was talking and singing.  
><strong>Don't you threaten me son.<br>You got a lot of gall.  
>We gonna do things my way.<br>Or we won't do things at all.  
><strong>At that, it suddenly broke free of the flower pot it was in, revealing a whole lot of vines that moved all over the place. Wheres a weedwhacker when you need it?  
><strong>Ya don't know what you're messin' with.<br>You got no idea.  
>Ya don't know what you're lookin' at<br>When you're lookin' here.  
><strong>"So, I'm not looking at a plant then?"**  
>Ya don't know what you're up against,<br>No, no way, no how.  
>You don't know what you're messin' with,<br>But I'm gonna tell you now!  
><strong>I looked around the room for something to fight it with. I looked in a desk drawer and found…a pistol? Okay, why would anyone keep a pistol in a flower shop? I turned and pointed it at the plant, who was still singing.  
><strong>Get this straight!<br>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
>And I'm bad.<br>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
>And it looks like you been had.<br>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
>So get off my back, 'n get out my face,<br>'Cause I'm mean and green  
>And I am bad.<br>**I shot at the plant, but I seemed to have forgotten what a lousy shot I was until just that moment. I hit pretty much everything besides the plant. I just hope whoever owned the shop had good ensurance. Suddenly, one of the vines wrapped around the pistol, pulling it from my hand. The plant started shooting at me, and despite the fact that the bullets couldn't hurt me, I still backed up. Can you really blame me though. A freaking singing plant was shooting a gun at me! And I gotta say, it was kind of embarrassing that a plant was a better shooter than me.  
><strong>Wanna save your skin boy?<br>You wanna save your hide?  
>You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!)<br>You better step aside.  
>Better take a tip boy.<br>Want some good advice?  
>Ya better take it easy,<br>'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice.**  
>I ducked as he threw a crate at me. Okay, since when is fighting a plant more dangerous than fighting half the monsters from the Greek myths?<br>**Ya don't know what you're dealin' with.  
>No, you never did.<br>Ya don't know what you're lookin' at,  
>But that's tough titty, kid! <strong>

**The Lion don't sleep tonight,  
>And if you pull his tail, he roars.<br>Ya say, "That ain't fair?"  
>Ya say, "That ain't nice?"<br>Ya know what I say? "Up yours!"  
><strong>The stupid plant was really starting to get on my nerves. I noticed an axe on the floor across the room. Again, what is with all the lethal weapons in a flower shop? I started running towards it when two vines shot out and pulled my pants down, showing everyone watching me from outside my underwear. Yeah, I really did not need them knowing I wear little mermaid underwear.  
><strong>Watch me now!<br>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
>And I'm bad.<br>I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace,  
>And you've got me violent and mad.<br>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
>Gonna trash your ass! Gonna rock this place!<br>I'm mean and green,  
>And I am bad. <strong>

I tried to run to get the axe but forgot to pull my pants back up…so long story short I fell on my face. The plant laughed at me and sang some more.

**Don't talk to me about old King-Kong.  
>You think he's the worst? Well, you're thinkin' wrong.<br>Don't talk to me about Frankenstein.  
>He got a temper? -HA!- He ain't got mine.<br>**I pulled my pants back up and got to my feet. I started running for the axe again. This time the plant didn't stop me, he just kept singing.  
><strong>You know I don't come from no black lagoon.<br>I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon.  
>You can keep the thing,<br>Keep the it,  
>Keep the creature, they don't mean shit!<strong>  
>Wow, the worlds' first potty mouthed plant. I was just about to reach the axe when vines pinned me to the wall. I cursed under my breath and struggled to get free.<br>**I got garden style, major moves.  
>I got the stuff, and I think that proves,<br>You better move it out! Nature calls!  
>You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls! <strong>

Oh crap….I managed to get free and barely dodged a vine that was going to hit me in my…happy place. So basically I just kept running around and dodging vines for about ten minutes after that.

**Here it comes!  
>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space<br>And I'm bad.  
>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space<br>A real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man.  
>I'm just a mean green mother from outer space<br>So just give it up. It's all over, ace.  
>I'm mean and green.<br>**A bunch of vines grabbed me. I turned my head to see the plant laughing.  
><strong>And I...am...bad!<strong>

The vines pulled me up and put me in the plants mouth, where I was swallowed. Trust me, you would not enjoy being swallowed by a plant. As I sat in its….stomach I guess, I had an idea. I let out a yell and filled the plants stomach with more and more water until it couldn't take any more and just burst.

I went outside, and after about ten minutes of listening to people make fun of my underwear, we were teleported to some woods. Mark walked forward when a rabbit suddenly jumped in front of him. It suddenly started doing flips and ninja moves then jumped at Mark, trying to kick him in the face. Mark grabbed it by the ears and threw it. The rabbit landed…well we're not really sure where it landed. He threw it too far away for us to see.

Chris walked in front of all us. He was smiling, which pretty much told me nothing good was about to happen. "Alright campers, seeing as Percy and Mark both defeated their monsters, the only way to settle this is to have them fight each other."

There was a flash of light and I found myself standing in a ring that looked just like the coliseum. One odd thing I noticed was that the edge of the ring had a pool of water. This was going to be easy then. I looked to see Mark smirking at me.

"You really think you can beat me Jackson? Your little powers won't help you against me."

**I must admit,  
>Your water tricks are amusing<br>But you will need to do better than that.  
>Now here's your chance<br>To get the best of me,  
>Hope your hand is hot!<br>C'mon, clown,  
>Let's see what you've got!<br>**I smirked at him. "Alright then." I pulled water from the pools around the ring and shot it at Mark. But he just laughed as it hit him. It was having no affect!

**You try to slam me  
>With your hardest stuff<br>But your double whammy  
>Isn't up to snuff<br>I'll set the record straight  
>You're simply out of date<br>You're only second rate!  
><strong>"Oh, you are dead." I ran at him, punching at him, but he blocked every hit.

**You think that I'm a meanine,  
>But you're just lame<br>You've got a lot to learn  
>About the hero game<br>So for your information,  
>I'll reiterate<br>You're only second rate! **

He pushed me back a few feet, then slowly walked towards me, showing me his open hand.**  
>Men cower at the power<br>In my pinky  
>My thumb is number one<br>On every list**

I was about to tell him how stupid that sounded, but he cut me off with a punch to the face. I fell backwards and looked up to see him grinning.**  
>But if you're not convinced<br>That I'm invincible,  
>Put me to the test!<br>I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest! **

I got to my feet and called more water from the pools. It encased him in a ball of water and crashed him against the wall of the ring. But he emerged unharmed. I was beginning to suspect that he was part cockroach.**  
>Go ahead and zap me<br>With the big surprise  
>Snap me in a trap,<br>Cut me down to size  
>I'll make a big escape<br>It's just a piece of cake  
>You're only second rate!<br>**I kept throwing water blasts at him, but of course, it wasn't working. This guy was harder to beat than Popeye after a can of spinach.

**You know, your hocus-pocus  
>Isn't tough enough<br>And your mumbo-jumbo  
>Doesn't measure up<br>Let me pontificate  
>Upon your sorry state<br>You're only second rate!  
><strong>I ran and punched at him but he caught my hand.

**Zaba-caba-dabra!  
><strong>I turned and started running the other way, trying to get to the water. That's right, I wasn't scared or anything. But he grabbed me by the leg and I fell.

**Marky's gonna grab ya!  
>Alakazam-da-mus<br>And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
>So spare me your tremendous scare! <strong>

He suddenly pulled my pants down and everyone watching laughed at my underpants AGAIN. Seriously, I picked the wrong day to wear that pair.**  
>You look horrendous in your underwear!<br>And I can hardly wait  
>To discombobulate<br>I'll send ya back and packing  
>In a shipping crate<br>You'll make a better living  
>With a spinning plate<br>You're only second rate!**

He picked me up and spun me over his head, then threw me across the ring. He started laughing then frowned as I landed in the water. I got up and sent water at him, trapping him in a ball of water again. But this time I made the water cool, freezing him solid.

"Well, it looks like Percy wins" said Chris. "Marks' team has to vote someone off. Or they would if this wasn't a reward challenge!"

I got a little angry because I was hoping Mark would be voted off, but then I asked "What's our reward?"

"A new team member" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see….Bianca Diangelo.

**Dock Chris POV**

"Percy has finally been useful in a challenge and got his team a new member. How will Bianca being here affect the team? Who will win the next challenge? Will David stop being lazy and get the next chapter done in less than a month? Find out next time on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. It's the end of the school year which has meant tests, tests, and more tests. I'll do everything in my power to make sure the next chapter takes less time. Anyway, please review! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Crime and punishment

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Summer was extremely busy and my laptop broke… So, I'm putting out this chapter for now with new ones coming soon. And since it's almost October….well, you'll see…**

**My POV**

I sat in my bed, watching television, as usual there was nothing but junk and reruns on. I was about to destroy my TV if I saw one more crappy reality show about Italian Americans making total fools of themselves. I sighed as my cellphone rang. I rolled over, grabbed it, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Dude, it's Chris!"

I groaned. "Hey man, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Over three months without a single new chapter! The few fans you have are gonna be really pissed by now."

"Oh right…that. It's um….it's on my to do list."

"Riiiiight. I didn't wanna have to say this, but Hades says if you don't get more chapters out soon, he has a special place in the fields of punishment ready for you."

"Um….isn't that a bit much?"

"No, a bit much was Zeus' idea to have you jump out of an airplane."

"Well that's not so-"

"Without a parachute."

"Well…"

"Into a volcano."

"Oh….."

"So….motivated yet?"

"It's a bit higher on my to do list…."

"Okay David, you forced me to do this…"

"Do what?"

There was suddenly a knock on my door. I went and opened it only to find a small DVD case in front of the door. It was blank except for a postit note attached that said "watch me." I got up and put the DVD into the DVD player and turned it on, it didn't go to a DVD menu. Rather, it went straight to the movie. I wasn't sure what to think until the title of the movie popped up. It was…it was…. Twilight!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, trying desperately to turn of the TV or DVD player, but neither of them would turn off.

"So, gonna work on those chapters?" Chris asked.

I gave a defeated sigh "Yes…"

"Good. Make it a good one."

The TV and DVD player shut off. I sighed and went to write the new chapter.

**Alright guys, new chapter coming soon. Please be patient.**


	9. Who's friends now!

**Not a challenge chapter but you might wanna read it….**

**Travis POV**

It had been boring on the island lately. The challenges stopped a long time ago, and even me and Connor eventually ran out of ideas for pranks on the island. Today, I walked around the island trying to think of something to do. I saw someone sitting in a clearing ahead. It was….Katie? Okay, good, she's always fun to prank, or at the very least fun to mess with. I smirked and walked up to her.

"What's up Katie?"

She sighed and looked up at me, a look of extreme irritation in her eyes. "Go away Stoll, I'm not in the mood."

Now, normally, her telling me to leave wouldn't make me stop. But something about the tone of her voice, I could tell something was bothering her. I may be a prankster, but I'm not heartless. I sat down next to her, and asked "What's wrong?"

She gave me a cautious look, as if trying to figure out what sort of trick I was pulling on her. Finally, she gave me an answer. "It's just these challenges. I'm not cut out for this. I haven't been able to help the others much and I know it's only a matter of time before I'm voted off."

I thought about that for a moment, mostly trying to figure out a way to cheer her up. I'm not very good at being serious while trying to cheer someone up, I usually just try to make them laugh until they feel better. After a few moments, I thought of something to say.

"Katie, you aren't useless. And besides, if you do lose, what's the worst that could happen? One of our friends will win the million, you won't lose anything. Well, maybe a few teeth if you mess with the wrong camper, but other than that…"

Katie cracked a small smile. "You're right." But then the smile vanished, almost like she suddenly remembered we don't usually talk without yelling at eachother. There was an awkward silence between the two of us until someone called from the bushes.

"Oh wow, what's this? Our first couple of the show?" Me and Katie groaned as Connor came from the bushes, grinning.

"Not a good time Connor" I said.

He frowned at me. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother? It's always a good time to tease Katie."

I glared at him a bit. "She's upset."

Connor blinked, clearly surprised I was sticking up for Katie, then looked over at her, the smug look vanishing from his face. "What's wrong?" Katie explained to him what was wrong and he frowned, then smiled.

"Ya know, Travis and I have a motto we think of when things seem bad." He grinned at me, and I smiled a bit too.

Katie looked at us. "What motto is that?"

I shrugged, still grinning and said "Hakuna Matata."

She frowned. "Isn't that from that Disney movie, the Lion Ki-"

"Nope, we made this up." I interrupted. Then I sang.

[Travis]

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Katie rolled her eyes. "Are you guys seriously doing this?"

[Connor]

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

She sighed and said to herself "Yeah, they're really doing it…"

[Travis]

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

[TIMON AND PUMBA]

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

[TIMON]

Hakuna Matata!

Katie gave us a disbelieving look. "You seriously want me to go by a saying from a cartoon movie?"

Connor shrugged "Why not? It really helps."

[Travis]

[spoken] That's right. Take Connor here

[sung] Why...when he was a little boy

[Connor]

When I was a little boy

[Travis]

[spoken] Very nice

[PUMBA]

[spoken] Thanks.

[Travis]

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear a room after ev'ry meal

[Connor]

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

[Connor]

And, oh, the shame

[Travis]

Oh, the shame!

[Connor]

Thought of changin' my name

[Travis]

What's in a name?

[Connor]

And I got downhearted

[Travis]

How did ya feel?

[Connor]

Ev'rytime that I...

[Travis]

[spoken] Hey, Connor! Not in front of the girl!

[Connor]

[spoken] Oh, sorry.

[Travis and Connor]

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

[Katie]

It means no worries for the rest of your days

[ALL]

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -

[(Katie]

It means no worries for the rest of your days

[ALL]

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

All of us laughed, even Katie. She smiled at us, and we smiled back. We all stopped laughing and just smiled, and I realized to my shock that me and Connor had just become friends with Katie Gardner…

**So, what do you guys think? I wanted to do a chapter but didn't know what challenge to do yet. Please review, it makes me write faster and maybe your ideas will end up in this story!**


	10. The End?

_**Okay guys, it seems like people have little interest in this story. And if that's the case I can't rearrange my schedule to keep updating. So,if I don't get more reviews soon I'm going to have to pull the plug.**_


	11. Downfall

"Last time on total drama demigods, okay, you know what? Once again this chapter has taken waaaaaay too long and I can't remember what happened last time. So anyway, it's time for another chapter of Total Drama Demigods!"

_**Percy POV**_

I woke up and went to the mess hall, as usual. And, as usual, Chef was serving food that seemed more like it should be served to aliens than human beings. I had long ago given up on trying to stomach the food, so I just convinced Tyson to share a sandwich with me. It had been quite a while since our last challenge, and without them, the island wasn't so bad. I was spending a lot of time with everyone (especially Annabeth), getting to relax, and not worry about the competition.

And then of course there was Bianca. No one had believed it when she had appeared at the end of the last challenge. Nico had come running out and tackled her in a hug. Thalia and him were overjoyed to see her, though pretty mad that she was on my team and not theirs. It had been great to have her around again though.

As Tyson and I sat there eating our sandwiches, her and Nico came walking into the mess hall. They quickly came over and sat down at our table, evil grins on their faces.

"Okay guys, what did you do?" I asked.

Bianca and Nico chuckled. "Wait for it…." Said Nico.

The doors to the mess hall slammed open, and in strode Annabeth and Thalia. I looked over at them…and immediately started laughing. Thalia was wearing a pink T-shirt with "I'm a Barbie girl" written on the front of it. Her spikey black hair was now a bright pink as well. She had one of those looks on her faces that always made me wish I was in a room with an angry God or Titan instead.

Annabeth hadn't been spared either, and I found hers even more funny. She was wearing a shirt with "I love Percy Jackson" written on the front. It took me a moment to realize that was a shirt Silena had made back during our third year at camp and had pestered Annabeth for weeks to wear. The look on her face was every bit as murderous as Thalias'.

The two of them stomped over to the table and sat down. Nico, Bianca, and I all burst out laughing. Thalia grumbled and glared daggers at us. Annabeth muttered "When I find out who did this…."

Bianca and Nico exchanged nervous looks before Nico asked innocently "What happened?"

Thalia growled. "Someone stole our clothes and replaced it with these. And they dyed my hair while I was sleeping."

Nico tapped his chin. "My guess would be the Stolls did it." He said seriously.

I smirked. "I dunno Nico, the girls cabin is impossible to get in unless someone inside opens it. I mean unless you could magically travel in there…." I snickered as a look of horror dawned on his face, and a look of realization dawned on Thalia and Annebeths' faces.

"NICO DIANGELO!" they screamed in unison.

Nico gulped and looked at his sister. "I should probably start running now, huh?"

Bianca nodded.

Nico got up and ran screaming from the mess hall, with Thalia and Annabeth right behind him.

Bianca and I laughed. "So, how long do you think until he remembers he can shadow travel?" I asked.

She thought about that for a moment. "He'll probably figure it out right after Thalia has zapped him a few times."

Sure enough, a few moments later Nico appeared next to Bianca, looking like he had been in a wrestling match with an electric eel. Me and Bianca burst out laughing. He glared at us, but his look of anger soon turned to one of terror as Thalia and Annabeth came back inside. The two of them calmly walked over to the table and sat down, Thalia next to Nico (who looked more terrified than Grover did around rabbits) and Annabeth next to me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear "Nice shirt."

Her face turned red and she muttered "Shut up."

Silena came into the mess hall with Beckendorf a few minutes later. She saw Annabeth and squealed, running over hug her. "You're wearing the shirt I made for you!"

Annabeth tried to explain what happened to Silena as I went over to talk to Beckendorf. He smirked at me "Man Perce, Silena always used to go on and on about how head over heels Annabeth was for you but this is ridiculous."

I chuckled and replied. "What can I say? I'm just that amazing to her."

The two of us shared a laugh as Katie walked in, talking to Nicole. They glanced over and their eyes widened when they saw what Annabeth and Thalia looked like, but wisely chose not to comment and simply went to sit at a table.

A few minutes later when the Stolls walked in, however, they didn't act as wisely. They immediately began commenting and quickly found themselves lying smoking on the ground.

After a little while, as everyone was finishing their breakfasts, everyones least favorite host walked in.

"Good morning campers!" he said.

We all ignored him. He grinned and then proceeded to pull out a megaphone before screaming "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" into it.

He laughed as we all covered our ears and glared at him. "Now that I have your attention, I have some wonderful news!"

"This stupid contest is over and we can go home?" Clarisse growled.

"Murdering your cousin has been made legal?" Thalia asked, glaring in Nicos' direction.

"We get more peanut butter sandwiches?" Asked Tyson.

"Even better, we're going to have a new challenge!" Yelled Chris.

Everyone groaned.

"Well it's either that or I can make you watch the twilight films again."

At the looks of terror on our faces he said "That's what I thought. Todays' challenge will involve only four campers. The first is Percy" (why did I see that coming?) "The second is Mark, the third is Nico, and the fourth is Connor."

Annabeth blinked. "Chris, aren't those all the campers who won challenges for their teams?"

"Correct. This will be a special event. Each team had two campers who won challenges for them. Those two campers will face each other in a battle. The winners will be granted immunity from elimination. The two losers will both be in danger of being voted off. The rest of you will decide which loser to vote off."

I looked over at Nico. "Kick Marks' ass, will you?"

He grinned evilly. "My pleasure."

Chris lead us all to the same building we had our first challenge in. "First up, Nico versus Mark!" We all went to the side of the room as the lights quickly dimmed and Nico vanished from site. Mark looked around, growling.

"Show yourself you little coward!" His eyes widened as a skeletal hand emerged from the ground and grabbed his ankle. Several more skeletons appeared and grabbed him, quickly tying him to a chair.

"Well that was quick" I muttered.

"I'm not done yet!" Mark growled. "This isn't over!"

Music suddenly started playing as Nico appeared, grinning. "How right you are Mark. We still haven't gotten to enjoy this fun little game of ours." He slowly walked over to Mark and started to sing.

**Nico:**

**Well, well, well, what have we here? **

**Marky Mark, huh? **

**Oh, I'm really scared**

**So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha**

Nico kept laughing as he circled Marks chair.

**You're jokin', you're jokin'**

**I can't believe my eyes **

**You're jokin' me, you gotta be**

**This can't be the right guy**

**He's stupid, he's ugly **

**I don't know which is worse**

**I might just split a seam now**

**If I don't die laughing first **

Nico threw back his head and laughed as ghosts playing instruments appeared, Mark looked ready to strangle him. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

**Nico:**

**When Mr. Diangelo says**

**There's trouble close at hand**

**You'd better pay attention now**

**'Cause I'm the Boogie Man**

**And if you aren't shakin'**

**Then there's something very wrong**

**'Cause this may be the last time now**

**That you hear the Nico song, ohhh**

**Skeletons:**

**Ohhh**

**Nico :**

**Ohhh**

**Ghosts:**

**Ohhh**

**OOGIE BOOGIE**

**Ohhh**

**Ghosts:**

**Ohhh, he's Nico, the Boogie Man**

Nico smirked and pulled out his stygian iron sword, he gestured towards a pair of skeletons who were carrying a boiling pot. Mark looked nervous for the first time.

**Nico:**

**Well if I'm feelin' antsy**

**And there's nothin' much to do**

**I might just cook a special batch**

**Of snake and spider stew**

**And don't ya know the one thing**

**That would make it work so nice? **

**A roly-poly Marky Mark to add a little spice**

**THREE SKELETONS**

**Ohhh**

**Nico:**

**Oh, yeah**

**Ghosts:**

**Ohhh**

**Nico:**

**Ohhh**

**Skeletons:**

**Ohhh**

**Nico and Skeletons:**

**Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man**

**Mark:**

**Release me now**

**Or you must face the dire consequences**

**I've got to win this dumb game**

**So please, come to your senses**

All of us had to hold back our laughter. Mark never said please, and the way he asked just sounded stupid. Nico couldn't help himself and laughed out loud.

**Nico:**

**You're jokin', you're jokin'**

**I can't believe my ears**

**Would someone shut this fella up**

**I'm drownin' in my tears**

**It's funny, I'm laughing**

**You really are too much**

**And now, with your permission**

**I'm going to do my stuff**

**Mark:**

**What are you going to do? **

**Nico:**

**I'm gonna do the best I can**

A skeleton walked up to Nico and handed him a pair of dice. Mark looked confused as Nico began to toss them around.

**Nico:**

**Oh, the sound of rollin' dice**

**To me is music in the air **

**'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man**

**Although I don't play fair**

**It's much more fun, I must confess **

**When lives are on the line**

**Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy**

**Now that'd be just fine**

Everyone looked at Nico shocked. He smiled sheepishly and looked at us. "I won't really kill him…"

**Mark:**

**Release me fast or I will have to**

**Kick your scrawny little ass**

**Nico:**

**Oh, brother, you're something**

**You put me in a spin**

**You aren't comprehending**

**The position that you're in**

**It's hopeless, you're finished**

**You haven't got a prayer**

**'Cause I'm Mr. Diangelo**

**And you ain't going nowhere**

A ghost touched Marks head and he passed out.

"Well, looks like Nico won" said Chris. "Okay, now time for Connor to fight Percy."

We all looked around, but Connor was nowhere to be seen. We noticed a note on the floor where he had been standing. Annebeth picked it up and read it.

_Hey everyone,_

_I decided that instead of fighting Percy, I want to live._

_So, yeah, I give up._

_-Connor_

"Okay then, looks like it's time to vote someone off" said Chris.

**Campfire**

Chris held a plate with one marshmallow on it. "Campers, this is a marshmallow. There is one of it, and two of you. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow is going to go bye bye. And the only marshmallow goes to…..Connor."

Connor grinned and took the Marshmallow while Mark stomped off towards the dock. I grinned and noticed Clarisse doing the same as we headed back to our cabins.

**Chris**

"Well okay, that wasn't the most suspenseful ceremony ever, but Mark is gone. What will happen now that the most evil person is out of the game? Will Thalia and Annabeth get their clothes back? Will the author start taking less time to write chapters? Find out next time on Total Drama Demigods!"

**Okay guys, I have decided not to cancel the story, however, I do have a condition. I want at least five new reviews for every new chapter I post. Deal?**


End file.
